


Just A Kiss

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA movie night with the boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

It started with an small kiss on the forehead.  You couldn’t get much more of an innocent kiss, Rin thought, as his face flushed, so why was he blushing.  Of course Makoto noticed, he noticed most everything about Rin most days it seemed, and he laughed when Rin turned away so quickly he almost ran into the door frame.

 

"You’re so cute."  Makoto teased from behind Rin as he wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist, chin settling onto Rin’s shoulder as if it was made to fit there.  Rin tipped his head back, cheeks still tinged lightly with pink, and looked at their shadows on the wall.  They were close enough you couldn’t tell one from the other.  He pushed back against Makoto’s chest and shrugged him off his shoulder.

"Are we gonna watch this thing or what?"  They put the movie in and relaxed onto the floor in front of Makoto’s bed.  As the previews ran Makoto watched Rin, noticing that the other boy looked like he was sulking.

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing’s wrong.  Stop staring at me so much."  Makoto was pretty sure he heard Rin mumble something about not being cute and he grinned.  He gave Rin a quick kiss on the cheek and when the boy turned in surprise he followed with one on the tip of his nose.

"I’m not allowed to think my boyfriend is cute?"

"I’d prefer handsome or stunning if you must."  Rin shot him a stern look.

"It’s hard to find anyone handsome when they are blushing and fumbling around like that.  But if you prefer that, I can try."  Makoto’s eyes focused on Rin with a look of such sincerity and caring that Rin just gave in.

"Describe me however you want.  Let’s just watch the movie."  Rin’s face flushed from forehead to chin when he thought he heard Makoto murmur "Mine is what you are" as he turned to face the tv as the movie started.

Rin chuckled as Makoto’s fingers clenched his own during the movie.

"I didn’t think this was supposed to be so creepy."  He almost whined as something slunk across the shadows on screen and he scooted closer to Rin.  Rin paused the movie and stood up.  "Where are you going?"  The panic was almost written on Makoto’s face and Rin smiled down at him gently.

"I’m going to the bathroom and getting something to drink.  You need anything?"  He asked from the doorway.

"Just don’t be gone too long.  Sitting in a dark room, with a creepy movie paused, by myself, is just too much."  Rin’s laugh didn’t do much to calm Makoto’s nerves but it oddly enough it reassured him that Rin would be back soon.  Not that the reassurance did much because by the time Rin returned, less than three minutes later, Makoto was already standing as far away from the tv as possible and fidgeting.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when Rin hugged him from behind, nuzzling his back lightly, before turning to face him.

"Told you I’d be back."  Makoto’s eyes were wide with nervousness and Rin did the only thing he could think of to calm his boyfriend.  He stretched up so he was almost on tip toes and slipped his hands behind Makoto’s neck to pull him into a kiss.  Makoto almost immediately relaxed into the kiss and Rin smiled.  "Let’s finish this stupid movie.  Stopping halfway through will just make it creepier."  Makoto grudgingly agreed but when Rin went to sit beside him again Makoto surprised him by tugging him in front of him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"This way if something really scary pops up I can just hide."  He admitted as he dipped his head behind Rin’s in example.

"Just no tickling."  They both laughed as they remembered the last time Makoto had started tickling Rin.  Rin was very ticklish in certain spots and fought back when he was attacked.  They had both wound up bruised and breathless by the time Makoto had given up.

"Ok.  No tickling."  They finished the movie without any catastrophes and Makoto sighed in relief when Rin shut off the tv.  "It’s finally over.  Hope I don’t have nightmares."  Rin stretched as Makoto carried their empty popcorn bowl and glasses to the kitchen.  By the time he came back Rin was snuggled under his blankets.

"What?  I can’t let my boyfriend sleep alone and have nightmares.  Can I?" He demanded when he saw Makoto staring at him from the doorway.  He just chuckled and shut off the light, letting the moon light his way across his room.  When Rin snuggled into him he chuckled again.  "What’re laughin at me for?  I’m cold and you’re warm."

"You really are cute."  He could feel Rin’s face heat up where it was pressed against his chest and he looked down at him.

"Shut up and go to sleep.  I’m doing this for you ya know."  He watched as Rin drifted off to sleep, soothed by the boy’s slow breathing and the way the moonlight illuminated his hair.

"Good night, Rin."  He murmured just before he drifted off, tightening his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

"Mornin, Makoto."  Rin yawned and shifted when he realized Makoto was finally awake.  Rin gave him a barely sleepy kiss on the cheek before crawling out of bed and Makoto blushed when he realized that Rin had been waiting for him to wake up.  Just so he could give him that kiss.  He tugged on Rin’s hand and pulled him down so he could give him a kiss on the forehead.  It couldn’t be much more innocent but the message behind it was obvious, if you could read Makoto like Rin could, and Rin blushed as he hurried out of the room.


End file.
